


never tear us apart

by parallelisak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Caring, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelisak/pseuds/parallelisak
Summary: Theo wasn’t doing so well. At first it seemed the hunter was underdog, but suddenly he pulled a knife out from his sleeve and stabbed it to Theo’s chest, too close to his heart. He pushed Theo to the ground, and picked then his gun, pointing it straight at Theo’s head.That’s when the blood in Liam’s veins started to boil, he was filled with anger. This man wasn’t going to kill Theo. Liam wouldn’t let him, not right now, when things had just started to get better between them. Not now, when having an eye contact with Theo made the butterflies in Liam’s stomach fly faster than ever before.-Or where Liam won't let Theo die and they have to hide a couple of bodies.





	never tear us apart

 

It was silent in the car.

They had had a pack meeting at Scott’s. The situation with hunters was getting out of hands, not that it would have been under their control at any point, but still. Theo had promised to take Liam home, and Liam had agreed. Not because he would be remarkably scared to be outside as late as now, but because Theo had insisted and Liam didn’t want to start arguing about it. And _for some reason_ , he didn’t mind spending time with Theo.

It was over 11 pm o’clock, and it was dark outside. Liam was already opened his mouth to say something and break the awkward silence, when there was a loud voice coming outside the car.

“What was that?” Theo asked. The car started to slow down, and Theo had to stop the car. Luckily the road was silent; there wasn’t anyone else besides them, or so Liam thought. Soon a black car stopped behind their car.

Theo puckered his brows and sighed. “Don’t tell me they’re here to kill us. I don’t feel like dying right now”, he said and got out of the car.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked, but since Theo probably didn’t hear his question, he left the car as well. He walked next to Theo, who was staring at the other car. They didn’t need to stand there for too long before two men stepped out of their car.

“Did you like my shot? It took only one bullet to stop you”, one of the men, shorter one, said. His little smile was disturbing. It confirmed Theo’s previous thought: these men were here to kill them.

Liam and Theo looked at each other and then roared synchronized. Their claws, fangs and glowing eyes didn’t seem to bother the men.

“Go ahead. I know you won’t kill us”, the other one said.

“Yeah?” Theo asked. “Who told you that?” The man didn’t have time to answer before Theo had his hands on him.

The shorter hunter looked at Liam. He was still smiling and was now holding a handgun. Liam roared again and then attacked him. He was quite easy to beat. Sure, he did have self-confidence, but he seemed to be pretty inexperienced, so it didn’t take long before he was lying on the ground unconscious.

Theo wasn’t doing as well. At first it seemed the man was underdog, but suddenly he pulled a knife out from his sleeve and stabbed it to Theo’s chest, too close to his heart. He pushed Theo to the ground, and picked then his gun, pointing it straight at Theo’s head.

That’s when the blood in Liam’s veins started to boil, he was filled with anger. This man wasn’t going to kill Theo. Liam wouldn’t let him, not right now, when things had just started to get better between them. Not now, when having an eye contact with Theo made the butterflies in Liam’s stomach fly faster than ever before.

Liam took quickly a few steps to reach the hunter. Then he grabbed his neck with his hand and with the other one he took the man’s gun. All of this happened in a few seconds.

“Do not touch Theo ever again”, Liam said, and the anger in his voice scared himself. But it didn’t seem to scare the hunter.

He laughed, even though Liam dangled him in the air. “Oh? Are you worried about your little boyfriend?”

Liam didn’t answer. He violently threw the man’s head to his car’s engine cowling. There was a crunch, and Liam wasn’t sure if it was the head or the cowl.

“Liam”, Theo's voice said somewhere, but Liam ignored him. He was so _angry_ to this hunter, this hunter who was still _laughing._ Liam slammed his head to the engine cowling again, again, again. He couldn’t control himself, he couldn't stop, not before Theo ripped his hand away from the hunter’s head. Liam roared, but let the hunter’s body slump to the ground lifelessly. Slowly the blood from his head started to drain to the ground.

“Liam! What are you doing? Have you thought what killing him means?” Theo didn’t sound angry, just a bit confused.

Liam turned his head to meet Theo’s eyes. “What?” It felt like he would have just woken up from coma. His claws and fangs were gone.

“You just fucking killed a hunter”, Theo said. He had taken the knife out of his chest and was now almost fully healed.

Liam slowly watched the body lying on the ground. His heart started to beat a little bit faster, his hands started to shake. “What?” he asked again.

“You completely lost control. I called your name like, fifteen times! What happened? Liam?” Theo took a step closer to Liam.

Liam just stared the body. This was his fault. This man was dead because of him. He should never get angry, he should never lose control. He was a monster, he shouldn’t be let to live.

“I- I don’t know”, he answered. His voice was shaking.

“Hey”, Theo took another step closer and put his hand to Liam’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We just have to kill the other one too, and then we’ll get rid of the bodies. It’s going to be okay.”

Liam turned his head to Theo. “No! It’s not going to be okay! I’m not any better as them. I- I- I- We have to call to the police - “

“Liam. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. We’re not going to call anyone. It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’m going to help you. You’re still in shock, you can’t think straight.”

The other hunter suddenly sat up. He didn’t look self-confident anymore, not when he saw the body. Theo just simply walked to him and snapped his neck. Now there was two bodies.

Theo was thinking for a moment, and then he said: “Okay. This is what we’re doing. We’re going to get the bodies to the forest and burn them. We have to make it look like an accident as far as we can. The terrain is dry, it shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Why can’t we just bury them?” Liam’s voice was small and quiet.

“Because there will probably be left our DNA despite what we do, and we don’t want the police to get any connection to us. Also, it would take much more time than burning.”

Theo examined both hunters’ bodies to find the car keys to their car. Turned out that they had left them to the car.

“Help me carry the bodies to their trunk”, Theo said. He was so calm; his hands didn’t even shake. Liam just stared the bodies lying on the ground. He did this. He killed them both. Maybe not exactly by his own hands, but if he hadn’t killed the first one, the other one wouldn’t have had to die.

“Liam. We could get caught at any second now.”

Liam didn’t say anything, he just helped Theo to get the bodies to the trunk. It was way more difficult to get them there without creating a bloody mess than expected. When that was done, they tried to do their best to clean the blood off the ground. It didn’t work really well, because there was a lot of it, but there was nothing else they could do about it. They were lucky that the road was quiet. No one drove past them during the half an hour it took them to be ready.

They hadn’t talked much. Liam was afraid that if he did, he’d broke down and that was the last thing they needed right now.

Theo said something about gasoline and rubber gloves he had at his car. Liam didn’t know  _why on earth_  Theo would have gasoline and rubber gloves at his car, and he didn’t want to know. At this point, he was glad Theo had them.

“I have only one pair of these and since I’ll drive… We don’t want my DNA or finger prints to the steering wheel.” Theo said and showed a pair of rubber gloves to him. “Don’t touch anything and be careful with your hair too. You should maybe wear your hood.”

Liam just nodded. If there weren’t Theo, Liam would have most likely lost his mind. He was almost there, but somehow Theo’s rationality kept him away from going haywire from guilty. Presumably, he was still in shock. He had experienced terrible things, but never anything like this. He had never… killed anyone. He had never taken someone’s life. That was the most horrible thing one could do, and -

“Liam!” Theo’s sharp voice interrupted Liam’s thoughts. “We have no time for you to stare into space. You can do that afterwards.” His gaze softened a bit. He was looking at Liam…. affectionately? Could that be so? Liam was probably misreading him.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I just – Maybe we just should call the police and – I mean, Stiles’ dad is the sheriff, maybe he would understand – “

Theo sighed. “’Hey Mr. Stilinski! We just killed two guys, could you maybe help us hide the bodies?’ Sorry to break that beautiful though, but it could never work. He might have helped us before but Liam… what you did wasn’t an accident. You may have not been completely yourself but that wasn’t an accident.”

The silence landed to the car. Liam knew what Theo told was true and he hated himself for it. If he hadn’t been monster before, he was now. There was ever such odious feeling in his chest, and he was wondering if Theo had that feeling too.

“I’m sorry”, Theo suddenly broke the silence.

“For what?”

Theo started the car. Liam was staring at his beautiful hands at the steering wheel, now covered with rubber cloves. “That I couldn’t stop you.”

Liam didn’t answer. He didn’t want to blame Theo. Of course, since Theo had killed the other guy he was as fully involved with the murders as Liam was, but it was Liam whose fault this was. If he just would be able to control his anger, none of this would have happened. He would do anything to get rid of that part of himself, the part he hated the most.

Sooner than Liam had thought, they arrived at the small parking lot next to the forest. They sat in the car silently for a few minutes after Theo had parked.

“I have a better idea than the last one.”

Liam waited Theo to carry on.

“We could set the car on fire.”

Liam stayed silent for a moment. “Will that look like an accident?”

“I don’t know, Liam!” Theo’s fierce tone made Liam wince. Theo had stayed so calm this whole time, but it seemed like he was on the edge too.

“Sorry”, Liam said quietly.

Theo didn’t say anything for a while. Liam took that time to breath. He tried to calm himself down.

The forest was dark and quiet, peaceful even. Perfect place to ditch bodies, now when Liam thought about it. Of course, someone was going to find them eventually, but if they had luck, it could a take couple of days.

It terrified him how calmly he was now able to think about their situation, after his little break down. He was truly becoming a something terrifying, or maybe it was Theo who made him so calm.

“I don’t know”, Theo said suddenly again. He sounded calmer now. “It might look like an accident. Depends on how well the bodies burn. If they discover the broken skull and neck…” He looked at Liam. “But don’t worry. I got this.”

“You’ve done this before, right? Got rid of bodies.”

“Yeah.”

Liam nodded. It was actually a relief right now. If he was on his own, he would have panicked and probably just left the hunters right where they were. His DNA all over their bodies. It was good to have somebody who knew, what they were doing. Not that it would usually be good to know how to get rid of the bodies, but right now it was. Liam didn’t want to go to jail. He tried to make himself feel a little better by thinking that if he hadn’t… done what he did, Theo would probably be dead.

“We’d better get started. The sooner we’re done the better”, Theo said and got out of the car. Liam followed him, trying not to touch anything with his bare hands. They were going to burn the car with the bodies, but he didn’t really know if his fingerprints were still going to remain.

Theo had already opened the trunk and was trying to get the bigger body out. Liam went to help him. They didn’t speak much, and it was okay. This wasn’t the best time for a small talk.

It took surprisingly long amount of time to get both of the bodies sitting in to the car. They were heavy, as Liam knew, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was to get them inside the car. And just when they were done, Theo said “fuck” and told they needed to get the bodies out of the car.

“I need to drive the car to a tree. Then it looks like they crashed, and we have a slightly bigger chance of getting away with this.”

“Getting away with a murder.”

“Yeah, Liam. Murder. Two murders.”

So, Theo drove the car into a tree even though Liam didn’t fancy the idea. He got a few injuries, but they healed quickly. They dragged the bodies back in to the car.

“Almost ready”, Theo said as he put the hunters’ seat belts on. They looked so lifeless and scary sitting in the car. Limbs just hanging completely relaxed, dead eyes staring into nothingness. It gave Liam shivers. This is something they did, he did. Scott would be… he didn’t even want to think, how Scott would feel if he knew.

“He will never know. Never”, Theo said. Liam looked at him. And even now, after such a terrible act, in the woods getting rid of bodies, Theo looked beautiful. His hair a little messy, blood on his jacket.

“How did you –“

“I just knew. Trust me, Liam. He will never know.”

Liam nodded. A few months ago, he would never have trusted Theo but now things were different. He would trust his life in Theo’s hands. Or almost, at least.

Liam realised he was still looking at Theo, and Theo was looking right back at him. Liam turned his gaze quickly back to the car. “Should we…?”

Theo didn’t answer. He got the gasoline and started spreading it everywhere; to inside and outside of the car, under the cowl, around the tree the car was crashed to. When he was finished, the whole gasoline was gone.

“We have to get the can with us. Do you have matches? Or a lighter?”

Liam raised his eyebrows. “Why would I have matches or a lighter with me?”

“Well, fuck. Then I have to start the car. Go further away. I don’t – I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“What makes you think I want you to get hurt then? There’s no way I’m going to let you to do this.”

“Liam for fucks sake. I know what I’m doing. I’m not going to die.” Theo looked at Liam. “I might get a few burns, but I promise. I’m not going to die.”

“Okay.”

Liam walked futher away and took the gasoline can with him. He watched as Theo took a deep breath, opened the driver’s side door and started the car. Immediately the car’s engine exploded, and the fire spread everywhere. Theo slammed the door shut and run towards Liam. The right side of his jacket smouldered. His arm was one big burn, and there were one on his face too.

“Are you okay?” Liam shouted over the fire.

“I’ll be! I liked this jacket though, too bad I just ruined it. Now let’s go! We have to get to my car as fast as possible. I might have not thought about the actual fire; somebody could see the smoke and call the firefighters.”

And they ran. Liam had adrenalin in his veins, he could feel that. Not necessarily because they had just set two bodies on fire and took off, that would be too twisted even after all this, but because he was running thought the woods with Theo like their lives depended on it. Liam had had those kind of runs before, but there was something different in this one. He had had this unique experience with Theo that no one else shared, except those two poor hunters. Liam truly felt a bit sick when he thought about what they had done, so he tried his best not to think about it. He wasn’t sure if he could ever really think about what had happened. He didn’t remember much about the time he had snapped and crushed the hunter’s head and he was glad about that; he couldn’t possibly live with himself if he did remember.

They finally reached Theo’s car. After Liam threw the gasoline can to the trunk, they got quickly inside and started heading at Liam’s.

“Can’t believe what we just did”, Theo said after a short silence.

“Yeah”, Liam answered. He stared out of the window. They passed the intersection to the woods. There was smoke to be seen from that direction. Liam looked away. The adrenalin was gone, and he felt  _weird_. Empty. A bit sick.

They didn’t speak anything for the rest of the ride. Theo parked the car to Dunbars’ front yard.

Liam was just getting out of the car when Theo spoke.

“Hey Liam.” Liam looked at him. They locked an eye contact. “Are you okay? I will be, but what about you? I have done stuff like this before, but you haven’t. I’m a bit worried about you.” He looked away like he was embarrassed to care about somebody,  _about Liam_ , but looked quickly back at Liam. His hand touched Liam’s for a second and Liam’s heart jumped to the skies.

“Honestly, I don’t know. But – But if you’re there, then –“

The front door opened. Liam’s stepdad stood there, looking tired, a bit angry and concerned, all at the same time. Liam opened his side window; they couldn’t get out of the car Theo’s jacket looking like it looked, bloody and burned. And oh, Liam’s jacket was probably as bloody as Theo’s.

“Hi dad.”

“Good evening boys! Liam, you were supposed to be home a couple of hours earlier. It’s almost two o’clock.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Is it okay if Theo stays over?”

“Sure. We'll talk about this in the morning. Just get inside.”

“We will. In a second.” Liam tried to smile. His dad sighed and disappeared back inside.

“Did you just decide that I’m going to stay over?” Theo asked with a little smile.

Liam blushed. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is. I don’t really fancy sleeping in my car, Liam.”

They went inside as quietly as they could. Liam’s dad was luckily back at sleeping, so they managed to get to Liam’s room without anybody seeing their bloody clothes.

“So”, Liam said and opened his door, “this is my room.” Theo got inside, Liam followed him and closed the door. “I don’t know why I said that. You’ve been here before.”

Theo gave a little laugh. He turned to face Liam. They’re eyes met, and for a second Liam forgot everything terrible that had happened that evening. Only Theo was there, in his room, looking amazing as always.

There was distant sound of sirens coming outside. It drew Liam back to reality. Someone had noticed the smoke, probably. And someone was going to discover the bodies they left behind in any minute now.

"Liam", Theo said and took a step closer. "No one will connect the murders to us. How could they?" His smile was gone.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Seriously. The police officers are not really the most sensible ones out there. Of course there's Stilinski and Parrish but I doupt their first thought would be 'oh it was Liam for sure'."

"But you have... history. What if they come after you?"

"I will protect you. I will take all of the blame if I need to. But they will never know you were part of it." Theo took a few steps, and was now pretty close to Liam. He could almost feel his heat. Liam hoped Theo didn't hear how his heart beat too fast for it to be normal.

"I don't want you to get into trouble again because of me."

"I won't. I know how to lie."

They didn't say anything after that. They had had an unbroken eye contact during the conversation, and neither Liam or Theo wanted to break it. 

Suddenly Theo took one last step closer to Liam and pushed him against his door, pressed his lips to Liam’s. Liam was surprised, and his heart and stomach went wild, but he didn’t hesitate for a second before he kissed Theo back. His chest filled with warmth and again, he almost forgot everything that had happened. He needed this more that he had ever imagined.

And in that very moment, Liam knew, he would never hesitate with anything that included Theo. He might be a monster, he might have to live with his actions for the rest of his life, but he would never hesitate to save Theo.

No one could tear them apart. Not now, when they were one big mess against his door. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> i hope you enjoyed this. english is not my first language, so pardon me if there were mistakes.  
> i've considered writing another part to this story, so let me know if you've interested!


End file.
